


Mistletoe & Wine

by irrationalgame



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/pseuds/irrationalgame
Summary: Thomas, Jimmy and a sprig of mistletoe.A fluffy little drabble.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Mistletoe & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A very old thing I’d only ever posted on tumblr so thought I should stick here for posterity.

Jimmy and Thomas stared awkwardly at each other and then at the jolly mistletoe hanging suggestively above their heads, both stunned into inaction. They’d happened, by chance, to both try and pass through the doorway at the same moment and had become wedged in the slightly too-small gap. Thomas sighed, trying to keep as calm as his nerves would allow when he was so near to Jimmy, before making to leave. Jimmy caught his wrist, his blue eyes soft, a nervous smile upon his lips.

  
“It is tradition y’know,” Jimmy said, his eyes still on the white berries of the offending mistletoe.

  
“I’m not much one for tradition,” Thomas replied flatly, even though his heart threatened to jump right out of his chest.

  
“But Mr Barrow,” Jimmy kept his fingers tightly around Thomas’s wrist, the heat of his touch scorching Thomas through his livery. “It’s Christmas,” Jimmy finished, looking up at Thomas though his lashes and licentiously licking his full lips. “An’ it’s bad luck not to do it. Means you won’t get kissed for the whole of the next year.”

  
“Well,” Thomas raised his eyebrows, unable to stop a blush from creeping into his cheeks, “that’s rather unlikely anyway.”

  
“Better not risk it then,” Jimmy whispered, “you could do with some luck Mr Barrow, especially in matters of the heart.”

  
And with that Jimmy leaned up, his palms pressed against Thomas’s chest, and kissed him tentatively on the lips. After a moment of disbelief Thomas nervously reciprocated, his mouth moving gently against Jimmy’s. He felt giddy and euphoric and terrified all at once, to be kissed by his Jimmy so boldly in the servants’ hall where anyone could happen upon them. And it was Jimmy who had kissed _him_ this time, and not the other way around – he tasted glorious, like peppermint, but with a touch of red wine on his lips. 

_Well, that explains it his boldness I suppose_ , Thomas thought, _he’s been at the wine._

  
It was also Jimmy who deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding past Thomas’ lips and into his mouth. Thomas pressed his own tongue up to meet it and Jimmy let out a low groan, his hands creeping up to Thomas’s face. They kissed slowly and languidly, only breaking apart at the sound of voices in the corridor, both red-faced and self-conscious.

  
Moseley ambled in to the servants’ hall, smiling amiably and chatting to Baxter – if the footman or ladies maid noticed anything was amiss they chose not to mention it.

  
“Merry Christmas Mr Barrow,” Jimmy said casually, with a self-satisfied grin at the look of happy disbelief on the under-butler’s face, “and a happy new year.”


End file.
